Swimming Lesson
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic is too scared to go in the water. With Amy there to help him learn how to swim. SonAmy one-shot.


"No! No! No! You can't make me!" Sonic whined, jumping to his bed and puts a pillow over his head. Amy shook her head; she was not giving up for bringing Sonic to learn how to swim. Amy sits on his bed next to him, she rubs his back to calm him down.

"Please Sonic? I promise you won't drown. Please?" Amy begged. Sonic muffle groans through his pillow.

"I'm s-s-scared!" Sonic muffled in his pillow.

"I'm going to help you, it'll be fine. Please, Sonic? For me?" Amy said with a sweet voice. Sonic lifts up the pillow and looks at Amy.

"You know I'm going to die!" Sonic complained.

"Oh you big baby. You're not going to die, now come on" Amy pulls him out of his room.

Moments later; Sonic and Amy were at the pool; no one is here to bother them. Amy had her bathing suit on (from Sonic X), Sonic was trembling with fear, and he really hates water. He clings on to Amy, not wanting to go near the water.

"Please, Sonic? It's going to be okay. The water is not going to hurt you" Amy said with a soft voice. Sonic shook his head 'no'.

"W-w-what i-if it d-d-does?" Sonic said nervously.

"That's nearly impossible, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Here we go, and don't let go" Amy said.

Amy goes down the small stairs that is underwater; as the water goes up to their stomach, Sonic flinched as he felt the cold water. He didn't let go of Amy. He was whimpering in fear. It was only 5 ft. of the pool, so it wasn't that deep.

"Sonic, you're okay. You can let go now" Amy said. Sonic whimpered, and shook his head.

"I-I-I'll d-d-drown!" Sonic chattered his teeth. Amy stroked his quills with her wet hand.

"Sonic, you can stand now, it's not that deep. Please try" Amy said with her cute puppy eyes. Sonic moans in defeat. He slowly lets go of Amy, his feet touched the bottom, he noticed that the water wasn't deep. But he was still trembling in fear, he's scared of water.

"See? You're fine" Amy smiles.

"No. I can't swim" Sonic whimpered.

"Yes you can, Sonikku. Just watch me swim, and you try" Amy said. She swims like a swimmer in sports. She swims to the ladder. She was 8 ft. away from Sonic.

"A-A-Amy!" Sonic wanting to cling on her.

"You can do it, Sonic! I believe in you!" Amy said.

Sonic fought his fear; it wasn't that easy for him but he want to cling on Amy for dear life. Sonic does not know how to swim but his fear took over him, wanting to get close to Amy. He swam really fast to Amy. He clings on Amy with fear, he whimpered loudly. He buries his head on her shoulder. He didn't let go of her.

"Shh…..it's okay, Sonic. You did great, you swam" Amy said cheerfully. She petted his wet quills to calm him down, Sonic was shivering. The water was cold, but it didn't bother Amy.

"T-t-the w-w-water is c-c-cold, A-A-Amy" Sonic chatters his teeth.

"Shh…..don't be scared. You're okay. You did great, it's over" Amy continues petting his quills.

"C-c-can w-we g-go in a s-s-spa?" Sonic whimpers.

"Sure, I'll carry you in. Hold on, Sonic" Amy carries Sonic in bridle style, Sonic did not know how strong she was, he shrugs. He wraps his arms around her neck to hold on.

Sonic and Amy were inside the house; in the room where it's like a greenhouse with glass walls. Amy sets the right temperature of the spa so that they won't get a second degree burns on their skin. Amy steps in the bubbly warm water. So did Sonic. He was shivering but as he gets in the warm spa, he stops shivering. The water was warming him up. He felt relaxed as he let out a moan. Amy went behind him, stroking his wet quills to relax him, it felt good to him. Amy felt his tail wagging on her leg, she giggles cutely as she saw him blush. Sonic hugs her as he puts his chin on top of her shoulder.

"Feels good, Sonikku?" Amy said sweetly.

"Mmhmm…" Sonic mutters, he likes when she pets his quills. Amy felt a vibration on her shoulder; she noticed that it was Sonic purring on her shoulder. Amy giggles again.

Moments later; Amy noticed that Sonic was asleep. She smiles and shook her head at how adorable he was. She lifts him out of the spa and wraps a towel on herself and on Sonic, from feeling the goosebumps. Amy carries him in bridle style.

As they enter their room; Amy dries him up first. Once she dried him up, she stroked his fur to make sure that it was completely dry. It was now dried. She puts him in the bed and puts the blanket sheets on him to keep him nice and warm. He was sleeping peacefully. Amy then heads to the bathroom to dry herself up.

Five minutes after she dried up, she is now wearing a pink T-shirt, red gym shorts, and white socks. She brushed her teeth and goes back to her room where Sonic is. She climbs into bed with Sonic, he got in the blanket sheets and brings Sonic close to her. Sonic snuggles and purrs happily on Amy. She smiles; she kissed his cheek and goes to sleep.

The End.


End file.
